What a day!
by dreamland4
Summary: Some days you wish you had stayed in bed, a little story about one of those days! I own nothing.


_**Comments: Just a silly little fic on one of those off! Days.**_

Sometimes everything seems wrong, the day seems meant not to have started. You look in the mirror and you wonder what happened. Your hair unmanageable, your dress too tight, the pimple that appeared overnight seems so much bigger than it is. In fact you feel a mess, you feel ugly.

Guinevere tried to put her hair up, bits of hair poking everywhere..in the end she gave up, vowing to avoid everyone but the injured and Gauis. She then carefully touched the large pimple on her chin and sighed. The sound of bells ringing snapped her out of it - great I am now late aswell!! She grabbed her cloak and ran straight into the pouring ran...by the time she got there she was soaked and covered in mud....'why did I get up today?'

When she arrived to Gauis, he decided it best she went on errands, probably because she looked a mess. So she left and walked down the corridor, as she watched everyone passing, she wondered when paranoia had become her friend. She was convinced that everyone who whispered or greeted her was looking at her ever growing pimple or her crazy hair. She wanted to go home, to hide until everything seemed normal..she wanted to cry.

The rest of the day was not any better, with dropping a vile of green liquid all over her dress and giving the wrong potion to a patient, which luckily Gauis spotted before the women grew facial hair!! Finally the time came where she could go home and at least she had one thing to be grateful for, she had not seen Merlin or Arthur today.

She pulled her cloak on and made her way through town, the rain had made visibility very difficult as if the elements now battled against her. She felt like crying, she was cold, wet, tired and just plain fed up. She finally found shelter under the cover of an abandoned market stall and sighed.

"That's a big sigh" she would recognize his voice anywhere...and wished she had not chosen this particular place to hide.

She slowly turned around making sure her hood covered most of her face.

"My lord" she could not see him, she did not want to. She imagined if she took her hood off, he would run screaming into the rain.

"Guinevere" she felt the darkness and safety of her cloak taken away and he gently slid her hood off.

She dared to look up with her eyes but kept her chin down. He looked so hot! His hair dribbled onto the ground and his tunic soaked through showing his battle ready body. Her breath stopped how did he get so close.

His hand reached and touched her crazy hair.

"I like it when you wear your hair down"

"You mean messy" she blushed and looked to the ground.

He laughed "No pretty"

"I doubt that" he lifted her chin up and she closed her eyes waiting for the screaming, the running, anything.

"Guinevere you are beautiful" her eyes opened and met his blue ones, the way he looked at her made her heart beat faster.

"You are beautiful too" she blushed again, she just called the crown prince beautiful and he was laughing at her...why could she just not open her mouth.

"Well thank you, although to be honest I would prefer handsome or brave"

She had to laugh what was she thinking?

She watched as Arthur looked around to see if anyone would spoil their moment and for once Guinevere was grateful the rain was so heavy, especially as his eyes came back to hers.

"I know that our kisses shared before have not been so planned" he felt awkward, she watched as his hands ran though his golden hair. "But I was wondering if I asked permission for such a kiss, would you grant it?" he wished he hadn't opened his mouth she looked so shocked.

"You want to kiss me with this!!" she pointed at the pimple on her chin.

He laughed, this is why she had been acting a little strange, a tiny pimple.

"With what?" he played along, he leaned down to inspect the place where she had pointed.

She felt like an idiot, why on earth would I point it out...the best looking man in all the kingdoms from this to the next wanted to kiss her and she was pointing out why not too...what an idiot.

He looked up to her again "Well despite the current development I think I will take the risk"

She had to laugh, he was teasing her "Well I wouldn't want you to take any _risks_!"

"It is my duty to Camelot to take risks"

He got closer to her "I didn't know your duty includes kissing maids?"

"Only one maid is allowed...her names Guinevere...do you know her?" she leaned closer to his lips, their hearts beating so fast.

"No" her mouth parted and he immediately accepted the offer. The rain beating down seemed to disappear as they kissed and all her silliness of before didn't seem to matter, he didn't see any of what she saw, she was just his Guinevere.

The finally pulled apart although their lips remained close "Well...best not tell Guinevere about this she would get jealous"

She laughed "Very jealous" he leaned down and kissed her once on the lips...the rain had started to die down and he would need to leave soon.

They now stood the required distance apart to not look like two people in love, but a Prince and a servant.

Arthur hated this, he hated how short these precious moments were. He rarely saw her during the day and at night time he would find himself watching her walk home and occasionally he would make it as far as her door, but not having the guts to knock.

Guinevere broke the silence "You know Sir William is always welcome at my house"

His smile lit up the room and his mind ran a hundred miles per hour on how Sir William could spend the evening with Guinevere, he realised by the embarrassed look on her face he had not spoken. "Sir William would really like that"

The town started bustling again and the time for them to part was way past due. "My lord" she curtsied as one of the kitchen staff walked past surprised to find Arthur there.

"My Guinevere"She watched as he walked away and smiled maybe today was not so bad after all.


End file.
